Néant
by raito hana
Summary: Ce vide jamais ne pourra être comblé...


Je suis seul dans cette chambre, à te parler, te demander de me répondre mais tu ne peux le faire.

Je refuse cette évidence et te supplie de me dire quelque chose, de simplement lever le regard vers moi.

De faire un geste qui me prouverait que non, tu ne nous as pas quitté.

Tout a été si vite...

Il y a encore quelques semaines, nous avions ri ensemble, nous avions discuté de tout et de rien, en toute insouciance.

Puis en une nuit tout a basculé.

L'hôpital nous avait appelé, nous sommant de venir le plus vite possible. Tu étais là bas dans un couloir, allongé dans un lit, parmi d'autres malades. Lorsque tu nous a vu arriver tu as souri nous et nous as promis que tout irait bien.

Mais ce ne fut le cas.

Après quelques examen médicaux, la vérité s'est révélée au grand jour: Tu avais inoculé une maladie très violente, et tes chances de survie étaient très mince.

Pourtant nous refusions cette réalité trop cruelle, nous accrochant vainement au moindre espoir qui pouvait poindre.

Et toi dans quelques-uns de tes assauts de conscience, il t'arrivait de nous voir pleurer. Alors pour nous rassurer tu nous souriais, nous disais que tu nous aimais et nous promettais de te battre jusqu'au bout.

C'est ce que tu as fait, mais tu as fini par atteindre tes limites, ton cœur s'est arrêté subitement, et toi tu as continué de sourire.

Yui il faut que tu saches...

Que j'ai vu pour la première fois de ma vie maman hurler et perdre le contrôle d'elle même aujourd'hui.

Que j'ai vu papa pleurer pour la première fois à la vue de ton corps froid et inerte.

Et pour la première fois, Yui, j'ai abandonné mon sourire...

Parce que je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrai me blottir contre toi

Parce que jamais plus je ne pourrai entendre le son de ta voix.

Parce que jamais plus je ne pourrai te prendre la main et sentir que tu serres de toutes tes forces la mienne.

Parce que tout est fini

Tu entends Yui ? Plus rien ne compte à présent.

Tu sais c'est étrange, quand on parle de la mort on évoque la douleur, le désespoir mais c'est au dessus de ça.

La mort, c'est le vide.

Le vide que quelqu'un que l'on aime laisse derrière lui, et qui jamais au grand jamais ne pourra être comblé.

C'est un trou béant dans lequel on s'engouffre en sachant qu'on ne saura en sortir.

La mort c'est un néant implacable, qui frappe n'importe où n'importe quand, sans que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Yui, tu as perdu la vie.

Et je vais te rejoindre.

Je sors en trombe de l'hôpital, marchant comme un automate jusqu'à la la route. J'attends qu'une voiture prenne ce chemin, et la laisse me renverser.

Yui, attends moi, je viens vers toi...

Je sens une lumière, je me prépare à ouvrir les yeux, pour enfin pouvoir croiser les tiens.

Mais ce n'est pas toi que je vois.

C'est un jeune homme, il me sonde de ses iris rubis avant de dire quelques mots.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Fye...Tes parents m'ont expliqué la situation, je ne te juge pas, mais saches que tu as vraiment choisi la mauvaise voiture, pour faire ce que tu avais à faire...Parce que le propriétaire de celle-ci ne laisserait pas quelqu'un perdre la vie ainsi.

Il me prit la main, et sans savoir pourquoi je sentis une douce chaleur traverser mon corps. Puis subitement une larme glissa sur ma joue, suivit d'une suivante et encore une suivante...

Le jeune homme lui ne dit rien se contentant de serrer plus fort ma main.

Yui...

Ça fait maintenant un an que tu nous a quitté.

Ça fait maintenant un an que je viens te rendre visite régulièrement sur ta tombe.

Yui...

Je ne suis pas venu te rejoindre.

Parce qu'il faut que je sois là pour honorer ta mémoire.

Parce que quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que tu aurais voulu que je vive.

Yui.

Nous finirons par nous retrouver, mais je dois continuer à être sur cette terre encore un peu... Mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Je l'ai compris le jour ou celui qui devait me ôter la vie, m'a ramené au contraire vers la lumière.

Kurogane.

**Je dédis cet OS à une personne chère qui est partie bien trop vite. Puisse son âme reposer en paix...**


End file.
